1. Field
The present embodiments relate to methods, systems, and computer programs for detecting audio content, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for detecting speech and music.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computing devices become more powerful, the number of applications supported by these computing devices continues growing rapidly. Additionally, new input modes are continuously being created to make entering requests for the computer device easier for the user.
Speech recognition has grown in popularity, especially for handheld devices that do not have a keyboard. Speech recognition allows quick entry of word parameters for performing operations in the computing device. Speech recognition may be used for performing Internet searches, setting up alarms, entering text for a text message, performing a web search, making a phone call, etc. Some computing devices also provide music recognition of music entered via microphone. Music recognition provides information regarding song title, author, album, etc.
Although speech recognition and music recognition may be provided by some devices, the programs and interfaces are different, requiring the user to enter different commands before accessing either one of the recognition modes.
What is needed is an easy interface that may be used for speech recognition and music recognition.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.